The Tobacco Control Research Branch (TCRB), located in the Behavioral Research Program (BRP) of the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) at the National Cancer Institute (NCI), was established to serve as NCI's focal point for tobacco use prevention and control research. TCRB's mission is to lead and collaborate on research, and to disseminate evidence-based findings to prevent, treat and control tobacco use.